dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawa/Chance/Intelligence/1
This is my way of build: costly but extremely effective!!! This is one of the Best Builds For pandawas, and actually has a future Note to your self: if this is your main you have a hard way to go; but never give up pandawas are the most elite and most Prestigious Class in dofus game so far, not every one dare to create one and let it become it's main character like us. Reasons to Choose This build * Many have told me that pandawas are MEANT to be Water based... like Enu. Characters. well if you Want a Water based character go Train an Enu. Don't bother training a pandawa since it hits less, less proc(at least -20), Short range attack, and you dont get the water attack Until lvl 54. * Pandawas are Meant to be double Power in MY opinion.. agi,str,intel with Water completing it... * Most Elementary spell: like Leek Pie, Striking and Cawwot are intel. based. * Blue Blops have around 69% resistance to water so basically your hits will be around 10-25 what is taking 4 ap, but leek pie will hit them 25+(with 100 intel.)for 2 ap. and blazing hits 70+ for 3 ap. * Intelligence will boost your Initiative as fast as Agility does. * Also, intelligence will boost your Shield's efficancy, in PvP battles. Spell Maxing Your main spells and the ones that have first to reach max lvl: * 1. Blazing Fist(read more how to lvl it up) * 2. Boozer (read more how to lvl it up) * 3. Karcham,ChamrakBoth to lvl 4 only * 4. Melancholy * 5. Explosive Flask * 6. Pandiniuras * 7. Spirit Bond * 8. Bamboo Milk (to be able to get drunk, summon Spirit Bond,and comes out of it all in the same time) * 9. Karzam to lvl 4 only * 10. Karcham,Chamrakand Karzam to 5 (obtain striking as well it will be helpful even in this build) Characteristic Points Your Characteristic Points: * 1. From 1-11(50 points) to Intelligent. * 2. From 11-21(50 points) to Vitality. * 3. From 21-41 (50 points: you 2 for lvl and 3 for the next) to Intelligent. * 4. From 41-71 (100 points: 50 1 for 1, next 50 2 for 1) to Chance. * 5. From 71-100+ ( I recommend you to go 2/1 into chance/Vitality) Level Booster * 1-12: Start at the tutorial on weak arachnee. There boost your Boozer to 2 and use the rest of spell point for Blazing Fist until you reach lvl 12. There you have maxed out your Blazing Fist and you should of put all characteristic points into Intelligence until you have 50. Now you hit twice with Blazing Fist and stay drunk for 3 turns. * 12-21: Well done so far. From here your points go into Vitality and Boozer, until you have maxed Boozer. Now you can even hit once with your Blazing Fist when you use boozer in the same turn. * 21-53: This is a gap that you meet no good spell (useful in PvP, but useless in Exp/Drop Fight). So you may got Striking spell by trading 120 Moskito Brows for it. An even better spell is Leek Pie : Don't boost any of them. the combo Karcham + Chamrak (up to level 4, in order to perform the two of them in a single round). * Put all after lvl 21 into Intelligence so that you will have 100 intel at lvl 41. After 41 all must go to Chance until you reach 100 in this too, which will take around 30 lvls, meaning at lvl 71 you have it boosted to 100. * 54-69: Congratulations, you have gotten the Melancholy, THE best Pandawa move and your first non-alcoholic class spell attack which is extremely popular between Pandawas. You can max it right after you got it and you'll be happy you did it! Train on Fungi Masters if you have Leek Pie, if not stay on piglets. * 70-100+: Max Explosive Flask at lvl 71 and now you have the best spells all maxed and ready to go. then you lvl Pandiniuras, Spirit Bond then Karzam in order. Sets and Equipments * 1-20: Adventurer set * 20-38: Gobball set(Intell bonus) * 38-70: Prespic set (since the update it's not a really good idea to wear full prespic set as a set for wisdom fight so change to Full akwadala set with gelano after you hit the lvl 60) or * 54+: Full Water Kwak set except for the ammy that is being replaced with Kam Assutra's amulet(1 range 8 Ap with no PvP Wings, but costly and less chance bonus) * 60+: Full akwadala set with gelano, or(no gelano) full akwadala with Kam Assutra's amulet -- * 70+: 1: Weapons: Ares, God Rod Then Hebuse Shovel <---- +1ap and effects then moves to high chance bonus. 2: Rings: a:Gelano,(lvl 123 after the Spring Leaf is obtained)Dragon Pig Ring b:Ice Kwakring <---- +1ap and chance bonus that is given by the ring and set bonus of pet. 3: Amulet: "Teeth of Wabbits" Amulet, Autumn Leaf, Spring Leaf <---- Range bonus and Chance bonus. 4: Belt: Blue Turtle Belt, Drasmuty Belt, Event Belt <---- Range bonus and chance Bonus. 5: Cape: Hairy Cloak, Mastralis Croak <---- Range bonus then with chance Bonus. 6: Hat: Black Dreggheadgear,Dark Miner hat, Holoone <---- Range bonus and chance Bonus, then vitality/intel/chance. 7: Boots: Gobball Breeder boots, Teasing Thong, Dreggon Boots <---- +Mp, vitality, chance, proc, and at the end some intel bonus. 8: Pet: Water Bwak <---- Chance bonus from pet and set bonus chance. Finish set: Hebuse Shovel, Dragon Pig Ring, Ice Kwakring, Spring Leaf, Event Belt, Mastralis Croak, Holoone, Dreggon Boots, Water Bwak at lvl 129 all is available until then pick your best set. bonus: * Plus the characteristics you have put points into/scrolled. Pets and Mounts There are types of pets you can pick from, %damage, Chance, to initiate. but what i really recommend you move one to is mounts eventually. mounts seems to take longer to level then pets but it's worth it. Wear pets when u hunting with friends, since you no longer can carry people when you are in ride mode. * pets:Minimino, Water Bwak, White Bow Meow. Wear these Mounts when you have got them to lvl 100 first (long way, the wise is the best) * Mounts: Indigo Dragoturkey, Golden and Indigo Dragoturkey, Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey, Indigo and Orchid Dragoturkey. Basic Monsters 1-20: Gobballs, Mushd, Boars. 21-35: Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Mushd, ???. 36-59: Piglets, Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Treechnids, Fungi Masters. 60-100: Ouginaks, Blops, Treechnids, Plain Boars, Fungi Masters. 100+: Dopples, Dreggons, Ouginaks, Pandala Nolifs Land Ghosts (in a large group), Cemetery Ghosts, Kanigers. Scrolls well, this is a part for people with few other characters that quited them and decided to pick Pandawa as their main (as i hope): * Chance: scrolling this before you reaching lvl 41 to 101 is an excellent idea; you hit harder and you saved much characteristic points for your Pandawa, Good job. * Vitality: as important as it is to a Sram scroll it to 101 even before you scroll chance from >25. that way you have 101 more HP then the this guide and your fights are much easier then most of these Pandawas that follow this guide. * Intelligence: Expensive to scroll i recommend using characteristic points and focusing on the Chance and Vitality. * Wisdom: Great to scroll it to 25 but then, let Scroll Chance and Vitality to 101 then Boosting it to 101.( scroll it to 25 while you are training on Fungi masters: get 100 mushrooms and exchange them for wisdom scroll) * Agility & Strength: giving you power to dodge roll and adding Pods can Wait until you have scrolled Vitality and Chance to 101. ---- Made by: Waves-of-Tsunami Do Not erase any thing from this guide or edit. post them on the discussion thread located herehttp://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Pandawa/Intel/Chance. Category:Class